1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a steering column assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles typically include an instrument panel attached to a cross beam extending between a pair of front pillars. An instrument cluster is usually attached to the instrument panel, and is typically located above a steering column assembly. The instrument cluster includes instrumentation necessary for a driver to properly operate the vehicle, such as a speedometer, tachometer, fuel gauge, coolant temperature gauge, etc. The driver views the instrumentation by looking through and around a steering wheel attached to the steering column.
Currently, many vehicles are equipped with adjustable steering column assemblies. The adjustable steering column assemblies may include rake adjustments for adjusting the height of the steering wheel, telescopic adjustments for adjusting the distance of the steering wheel from the driver, or may include both the rake adjustment and the telescopic adjustment. Accordingly, the steering wheel may be positioned in a manner that obstructs the view of the instrumentation of the instrument cluster.
Mounting the instrument cluster on the steering column allows the instrument cluster to move with the steering column in both the rake and the telescoping adjustments. Accordingly, the instrument cluster maintains a fixed spatial relationship relative to the steering wheel, thereby ensuring the driver has a continuous unobstructed view of the instrument cluster regardless of the position of the steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,444 discloses a steering column assembly having both rake and telescopic adjustments with the instrument cluster permanently mounted to the steering column assembly.
Modern vehicles incorporate a collapsible column jacket into the adjustable steering column assemblies, and further include energy absorption mechanisms. The energy absorption mechanisms absorb energy transmitted through the steering column as the steering column collapses along a longitudinal axis in response to an emergency event, such as a vehicular crash.
However, the effectiveness of the energy absorption mechanism is reduced or eliminated by having the instrument cluster permanently mounted to the steering column assembly because the instrument cluster abuts against the instrument panel, thereby restricting movement of the collapsible column jacket. Additionally, the added weight of the instrument cluster onto the steering column assembly increases vibration of the steering column assembly felt by the driver, which is an undesirable effect.